


Точки на мониторе

by fandom_MassEffect, ShatrisLerran



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drama, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: он наблюдает за боевыми группами с орбиты и передает им приказы.





	Точки на мониторе

— Объект захвачен противником. Ваша задача — зачистить этот сектор.

Зеленые точки на мониторе появляются одна за другой. Одна, две, три, четыре. Теперь все зависит только от них: шаттл поднялся в верхние слои атмосферы, чтобы не попасть под случайный выстрел, и будет ждать окончания миссии. Я знаю, что «Церберу» достаточно минуты-другой, чтобы обнаружить гостей и выслать группу ликвидации. В начале войны они еще брали наших в плен, но теперь перестали. Когда мы высылали оперативников Альянса, опытных бойцов-людей, захват имел смысл. Их можно было допросить, обменять и даже перевербовать. Бывали случаи. Обратно — тоже бывало. Потом мне пришлось привыкать, что командовать нужно не только людьми, понимающими, что такое приказ, но и сборищем инопланетян, среди которых время от времени попадались перепрограммированные геты. Геты, мать их кварианскую! Сколько я их убил, пока Шепард валялся мертвым, я уже не помню, сбился со счета после пятого десятка. А семьдесят какой-то бросил в меня гранату; теперь скриплю протезами на орбите и вон, командую очередной кучкой олухов, месящих пыль. Я никого из них не знаю и никогда не узнаю, просто из штаба приходят приказы, а я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы они были выполнены. В прежние времена меня бы сразу списали на гражданку проедать военную пенсию, но теперь, когда клятые Жнецы заполонили всю галактику, а «Цербер» совсем слетел с катушек, даже такие, как я, могут пригодится. Тем более возвращаться мне все равно некуда и пенсию проедать негде.

— Приближаются силы противника, — объявляю я по рации, наблюдая за тем, как на мониторе появляется сразу десяток красных точек, словно кровь брызнула на карту базы. Многовато их сегодня. Машинально припоминаю состав группы, пока церберовцы пытаются сориентироваться. Азари-адепт, кварианочка с турелькой, кроган-штурмовик и переживший уже десяток вылетов инженер с Иден Прайм. Минимум двое имеют личный счет к «Церберу», так что за боевой дух я спокоен. Разноцветные точки сближаются, и я с удовлетворением наблюдаю, как красных становится все меньше.

Раньше я включал тактические камеры, которые носили наши бойцы, чтобы наблюдать за ходом боя, но довольно быстро перестал. Начинал чувствовать зуд в отсутствующих конечностях, а когда экран заливало красным, машинально искал кнопку активации стимуляторов или панацелина. Отвлекался, особенно если бойцы знакомые попадались. Переговоры наземной команды тоже не слушаю. Теперь только карта и точки на ней. Этого достаточно.

— Противник перегрупировывается. Время перезарядить оружие.

Мог бы и не напоминать, но привычные фразы выскакивают раньше, чем я успеваю подумать. На соседнем мониторе появляется сообщение: «Требуется загрузка данных с терминала базы». Передаю приказ вниз. Сейчас, пока «Цербер» еще не разозлился по-настоящему, есть шанс, что загрузка пройдет быстро, особенно если кроган не забудет, что во время взлома и загрузки надо держаться поближе и включить омни-тул. Штурмовики — не лучший выбор, когда нужно удерживать позицию.

Так и есть — одна зеленая точка внезапно отрывается от остальных, оказывается почти на другом конце карты и быстро гаснет.

— Замолчал один член команды, — сообщаю я в эфир, надеясь, что безмозглый кроган очухается сам и воспользуется панацелином, пока остальные доламывают защиту церберовского терминала. К счастью, запасы медикаментов еще не иссякли. «Но если так пойдет дело, — думаю я, наблюдая, как мигают остальные зеленые точки, окруженные красными, — то на следующее задание их может и не хватить». Судя по траектории перемещения первой точки, кроган мечется от врага к врагу, пытаясь прорваться обратно. Его сигнал снова гаснет, а жизненные показатели на дисплее показывают, что он-таки нарвался. На фантома наскочил. Эти сучки покрадываются незаметно и протыкают насквозь. Одна надежда на сумасшедшую регенерацию кроганов.

…Не в этот раз. Одна за другой гаснут зеленые точки, едва успев закончить загрузку. Я отдаю приказ шаттлу возвращаться на базу и сообщаю в штаб, что миссия провалена. Пусть готовят следующую команду.


End file.
